dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage
Damagers are one of the basic roles available in DCUO. This Role generally focuses on dealing damage to enemies. =Damage Role= All characters start with the Damage Role. =Stats= As a damage dealer, your main statistics will be, in order of importance: *Might/Precision *Dominance *Power *Health Might/Precision Might increases the damage of your powers and weapon attacks, though the ingame definition doesn't explain this. More might means more damage through the formula described in the ingame definition, so it's a good idea to have this high as well. Precision increases your damage per second (DPS) by 1 for every 10 points of precision per weapon attack. Since weapons are a good 75% of all damage, this is by far the most important stat. A balance of both stats is ideal. EXP: A Brawler with 1400 Might and 130 Precision will deal more DPS than a Brawler with 900 Might and 170 Precision. Experiment with the balance between the two. Dominance Dominance makes your effects work on enemies. Stuns, roots and pull-towards attacks are all affected by Dominance. If you don't use these attacks, then you can skip it entirely. Power More power means that you'll be able to use your Super Powers more often. Health Regardless of how good your tank is, you will be taking damage. More hit points means you will live longer, especially for the classes that don't have self-heals. =Powers= Since every single class can fill the damage role, generic powers will be discussed. Damage Increase Powers These powers increase the damage of your weapons. You should try to always have this power active on your weapon even with bad stats, it can double your damage output. 35% Health Powers These are attacks that deal twice as much damage when the target is below 35%. Extremely powerful and should be kept ready for tough opponents. This actually makes bosses easier in the last third of the fight if everyone uses their power at the same time. *'Sandblast' - Earth : Seismic *'Snuff Out' - Fire : Ignition *'Impaling Ice' - Ice : Cryogenics *'Light Blast' - Light : Support *'Impaling Thorns' - Nature : Plants *'Final Ruin' - Sorcery : Destiny Knockback Power These attacks affect all nearby enemies and push them away from you. Good for getting some breathing room if you get swarmed. It also deals damage, though not a whole lot. Stuns/Roots/Pull-Towards These are useful in various situations but most importantly to save your healer from getting hit. Solo, they can remove an enemy from the fight and even out the odds. These are highly dependent on the Dominance stat and bosses are all immune to their effects. Iconic Powers Pick and choose which ones work best for you, though the following are strongly recommended: *Super-Strength - Allows you to pick up and swing/throw large objects, and doubles damage done with all environment objects you swing or throw. *Weapons Expert : +3% Critical Attack Chance *Tactical Genius : +10% Critical Attack Damage =Weapons= As a damage dealer, any weapon will do as they all do exactly the same DPS. Some weapons might hit harder per attack (Two-Handed, Staff, Rifle, etc..) but swing much slower. There are some key weapon attacks to look out for though. *Charge attack - This launches you towards the enemy. Typically by holding down the Left Mouse button. *Interrupts - Many attacks can interrupt an enemy. This is very effective when you see the Massive Attack icon above their heads. *Block Breaker - Some attacks can break blocks. Enemy NPCs rarely block attacks but in PvP this can make a big difference. *Knockbacks - Attacks that push away enemies are useful for keeping you alive and breaking their attacks. Typically you can be interrupted doing so. *Area Effect - These attacks deal decent damage to multiple enemies at once. Very powerful as it also fills your combo meter quickly, giving you more Power. Combined with Damage Increase Powers, this is extremely deadly. Weapon Style Benefits Might *Rifle, Staff : +10 *Bow, Dual Wield, Hand Blaster : +60 *Dual Pistols, Martial Arts, One-Handed : +70 Critical Attack Chance *Bow, Brawling, Dual Wield : +1% *One-Handed : +2% *Rifle, Staff, Two-Handed : +3% Critical Attack Damage *Bow, Hand Blaster, Two-Handed : +2% *Brawling : +12% *Dual Pistols, Dual Wield, Martial Arts : +14% =Strategies= Solo You want to have a Damage Increase Power active if you have over 50% power. Using a Pull-Towards or Charge attack will help you close the distance between you and the enemy. Keep an eye out for Massive Attacks and either Block them or interrupt them. Enemies with the Shield icon are tougher than most, so using a 35% Health Power near the end is a good way to knock them out for good. Group Your job is to do all the dirty work. You need to kill the adds that show up, click the boxes when you need to and throw healing barrels when they are close by. Stick close to your healer as you will likely be taking a fair chunk of damage in combat. Melee attacks deal more damage than ranged ones but put you in harms way. Depending on your weapon, you might be better off staying at range while keeping a Damage Increase Power active as much as possible. Remember to spam your 35% Health Power when the boss is under that amount. If you find yourself surrounded by enemies, use a Knockback and run to the Tank. They all have Area Effect abilities that will taunt them off you. Category:Role